The Dark Side
by Lara140112
Summary: When Blaine heard the first tunes of 'Dark Side' echoing through the room, he really didn't know what to think. Neither did Finn, as an entirely too sombre-looking Sebastian turns up at McKinley. A story about Blaine's history and why things happened the way they did with Eli C. Will focus on Blaine and to some extent Klaine in later part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All rights belong to the creators of Glee._

**Chapter 1 - An Intervention**

Finn was sitting in the choir room working on a plan for next week's lesson. Being in charge of Glee club still made him panic at moments, but his confidence had been rising with every day in the job. Immersed in sheet music he didn't notice someone coming through the door and only looked up when he heard a cough from the person behind the piano.

"You? What do you want here? Get out!"

Against all expectations Sebastian showed no reaction to Finn's outburst, not even his trademark smirk was playing on his face. Instead he sighed a little and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm here about Blaine. I'm not here because of the Warblers and they don't know I'm here. I just want to talk."

Raising an eyebrow Finn sneered: "And why should I believe a word of what you're saying?"

"You don't have to. All I'm asking is that you hear me out. I know I did a lot of shit last year, hell the last years really, but I'm trying to make some of it right. And Blaine … I just don't want another Karofsky, ok."

Flabbergasted Finn looked at the younger boy, who very unusual didn't wear his Dalton uniform but instead was dressed in plain Jeans and a black sweater.

"You mean, Blaine, but he wouldn't, never. He's not suicidal."

"Maybe not now, not yet. But I've seen the look in his eyes when he came to sing with us at Dalton." Sebastian had to raise a hand to silence Finn, so he could continue.

"As much as I would love having him back at Dalton, even if only to raise our chances at Nationals, it's not what he wants. Here, watch this."

Catching the tape Sebastian had thrown over to him Finn questioned: "What's that? Another threat video."

Sebastian rolled his eyes obviously restraining himself not to make a comment. "Didn't I say I was here on private business? Just watch the tape okay? It's from Dalton's CCTV cameras so there is no sound, but you should be able to see the performance pretty well."

Hesitating for a second, Finn then grabbed his laptop and had just pressed the power button as he noticed Sebastian had turned to leave.

"Hey, wait! You can't just leave me here with this. I'm done playing games with you dude. If you're really here to help Blaine then stay and explain what exactly I'm watching for here."

Reluctantly the other boy turned and sat next to Finn, giving a sharp nod as Finn pressed the play button on the now loaded CCTV tape. They watched in silence as the Warblers forced Blaine into a Blazer and then performed Dark Side center-staging the former Warbler. While Sebastian's face only grew a little sadder as he watched, Finn's brow furrowed further and further with every time the camera captured Blaine. The silence extended after the tape had finished and it was Finn who spoke first.

"I'm no good at this emotional stuff. Believe me, I'm clueless really, but despite his smiles he seemed uncomfortable and there was something missing from his usual performance."

"Joy, fun, jauntiliy. Look, I know this must be hard for you. Kurt being your step-brother and all, but Blaine needs you guys. He only considers coming back to Dalton, because being here is painful. And he thinks with what he did, none of you want him here."

"That's not true. I mean what he did wasn't cool, but he's our friend." Finn interrupted jumping up from his chair.

"Maybe you should let him know that. It may not seem that way, but Blaine has an incredibly low self-esteem. You just don't know, because he hides it well."

"And since when do you know him so well? You hardly ever had contact that wasn't taunting and snide remarks." Finn shot back angrily.

Not raising to the bait, Sebastian replied coolly: "You know, me and him, we're not that different. We're both openly gay and confident with it and people think that's just the way we are. No one questions the story behind it. But it's a mask, for me it's the remarks and come-backs, for Blaine it's playing Mr. Nice-guy 24/7. Neither is real."

Seeing Finn's skeptical look and the questions that were on his lips, Sebastian spoke up once more.

"Last year when I took over the Warblers, I did some research on Blaine."

"Digging up dirt, you mean." Finn interjected causing the other boy to shrug awkwardly.

"Call it what you like. Anyway I started with his Dalton Files. Did you know that Blaine had remedial lessons in nearly all subjects when he entered the school? Even with Dalton's academic standards being higher than at his previous school, Blaine is a good student and could have easily managed. So I dug a little deeper and it turns out he had missed several weeks of school before he transferred. He'd been at hospital. To be precise he was treated after he had been beaten to pulp by some guys after a school dance."

"I knew about this, I mean I heard Kurt and Blaine talk about it once, but I didn't know it was that bad." Finn murmured clearly shocked by this revelation. However Sebastian was far from done.

"The guys who did it, I'm pretty sure they were homophobes. In fact I know from Blaine's counseling notes."

Finn shot him an angry look, but Sebastian only shrugged it off.

"I'm not proud of it okay, but I'm telling you this to do some good. So anyway beside this fact, Blaine's father, who was the one to testify as Blaine was still out in hospital, never mentioned the fact that these guys had bullied his son before. That he was gay and maybe that was the reason for the fight. Instead the police report says something like 'jealousy' and 'teenage quarrel'."

"But, but why would he do that?" Finn stammered.

"Are you really that daft?" Sebastian asked dryly and promptly Finn was in his face snarling.

"Listen you punk, I'm still not sure I believe a word of what you say so don't test me."

Raising his arms in a calming gesture for a second time in the conversation, Sebastian retreated: "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, okay. It's just, you know not everyone is as lucky as your brother and has understanding, great parents. Mine clearly weren't. I didn't want to leave Paris, but it was Dalton or disownment after they couldn't hide my sexuality from their social circles anymore. What do you think does it feel like if your parents can't stand you enough to be on the same continent as you?"

"Dude, I'm sorry, I…"

"Forget it. This isn't about me. I'm just saying, Blaine's dad obviously isn't ready to accept the fact that his son is gay. Did you notice that his parents have not been to a single of your shows? It was the same in Dalton the other boys told me. They only saw his father on open-days where he would loudly demand that Blaine joined some sports team instead of 'that girlish singing group'."

"But Blaine, he's so confident. He helped Kurt when he got bullied, it … it just doesn't make sense." Finn stuttered disbelieving.

"And you have to give him credit for that. He's a strong guy. I used that frustration to turn in into malice. He just worked through it, but either way these things leave marks. First your parents, then you get chased out of high school by bullies, in Dalton he thought he had found acceptance just to learn that as soon as he was not their star anymore, they turned against him. And now he wonders if you may all turn on him too. After all, to him you liked him, because he was Kurt's boyfriend. I don't think you even know the real Blaine yet, but I can't say much about that. The other guys made some hints, but I don't know him good enough to judge that. Just so you know, his best friend at Dalton picked the song. It's 'Dark Side'."

With that remark Sebastian got up and left the choir room leaving a thoroughly confused and worried Finn behind.

* * *

AN: So this is an idea that just came to me today and I had to write it down. Please let me know if you are interested in me continuing this, because I do have other stories WIP and this was not planned. It just happened. If enough people want me to continue it, I will. Otherwise I'll just delete it and go back to my WIP stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Chapter 1 was originally inspired by the performance of "Dark Side" and the episodes around that. However in the last months I have struggled to continue the story in a manner that would fit canon and therefore contemplated leaving it as a one-shot. For all intends and purposes that still stands and if you dislike non-canon, feel free to NOT read on and just take it as a one-shot. Nevertheless, after months I have some inspiration to continue this for a little while and I will because I can. It is massively non-canon compliant, but oh well. You may like it or you won't, I have fun writing it.

**Chapter 2**

Finn had gone home straight after Sebastian had left, too confused to continue on any lesson planning anyway. At home he had headed straight for his room and searched for the song. 'Kelly Clarkson', he thought, 'really?'. However, if Sebastian was being honest, than it must have a deeper meaning, but Finn wasn't convinced yet that the other boy wasn't just messing with his head. Then again, he had seemed sincere and he was right. Something was wrong with Blaine and as much as he felt obliged to hate Blaine on Kurt's behalf, the younger boy looked way to miserable every single day in school to be upset with him.

'Right, Dark Side.' Finn refocused internally, but couldn't make much of it either way. 'Why would his best friend pick a song that talked about being dark, when Blaine was Mr. Nice Guy himself?'

"Oh,…" Apparently the penny had dropped in Finn's internal monologue as he connected the lyrics with Sebastian's earlier words. The Warbler had called Blaine's nice guy image a façade, or at least part of it. Of course, he had secrets, dark secrets of being bullied, beaten and rejected by his parents. Things he didn't want anyone to know about, because he believed people wouldn't like him if they did. Which was ridiculous, of course, Finn thought. He decided to confront Blaine the next day, talk some sense into him and hopefully get to the bottom of this.

Finn had asked Blaine to join him in the choir room half an hour early and as he entered now, Finn found the younger boy already sitting at the piano. Cutting right to the chase he asked:

"So, went to Dalton yesterday?"

For a second there was an expression of shock in Blaine's eyes. As it disappeared his face fell back into a carefree attitude and he answered with a shrug: "Just went to see about our trophy. Not quite successful though."

"So singing with them was part of the plan?" Finn asked provocatively.

"What? How do you know? Are you spying on me know or what?" Blaine asked angrily before taking a deep breath and falling back into his practiced mask once more.

"No, not spying. Why would I do that? Sebastian came by yesterday and told me. He also told me they want you to transfer back and you were quite interested. I guess I just wanted to see how big of a lie he was telling."

"Huh?" Blaine now looked at him confused and Finn inwardly congratulated himself on how well he handled this.

"Well you'd never leave us, so that was obviously a lie. I'd be honest with you, I think going there on your own without consulting any of us wasn't okay, but after all there are your friends so you probably know best." Finn rambled a bit only to be interrupted by Blaine who was nervously biting his lip.

"Actually Finn, I do think about a transfer. You have to understand, I didn't mean to end up singing with them. I went to get the trophy and set them straight, but it just happened and I can't deny that it felt good, felt like I belong."

"Blaine, you belong here with us. We're your friends. We were here when they turned their heads." Finn countered angrily losing his grip on the prepared route of his speech and provoking an equally loud answer from Blaine.

"They're my friends and maybe you don't understand, but every day in this school hurts. Every day here reminds me of Kurt and yes it is all my fault, but I can't stand it anymore, I just can't."

With those words the teenager got up from the piano where had been fidgeting with the keys for the entire talk and stormed out of the room upset. There would be no Glee practice for Blaine today.

Surprised Finn stared at the door, where Blaine had flet through just moments ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Blaine didn't come to Glee practice, neither was he seen the day later. By Wednesday Finn was equally worried and annoyed as Blaine did not turn up the third day of the week. As the group was leaving the choir room after practice he called out:

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a second."

Falling back from the rest of the group streaming out of the room, Sam returned to a seat addressing the other boy.

"What's up?"

"It's Blaine. He hasn't been here all week and well I was wondering if you knew something about that."

Sam awkwardly rubbed his neck before letting out a sigh and said: "He's isolating himself. He's dead set on returning to Dalton, but his parents want him to stay here at least for a month to see if he is serious. So now he only comes to classes, doesn't talk to anyone."

Finn looked at the blonde opposite him confused. "But why does he ignore you? You're his friend. I thought… I thought he wasn't coming here anymore because of me."

"Look, I can't get to Blaine at the moment and I'm sorry, but your last attempt to help just made things worse, so why don't we just give him some space. I make sure to keep on to him and let him know we want him here. But short of dragging him in here and chaining him to a chair, there is nothing you can do about now."

With those words Sam grabbed his bag and left the room. Not for the first time this week Finn was left alone in the choir room with his thoughts whirling in his head.

When Sam had said he couldn't get to Blaine, he wasn't exaggerating. The other boy came to class, but sat himself either at the very front or back always making sure there was no place left next to him. At lunch he either avoided the cafeteria altogether or came in late just so he could ignore the table all his friends were at and sit somewhere else. After class he was one of the first out of school not even stopping by his locker.

'Yes.' Sam thought, Blaine made it extremely clear that he wanted to be left alone. However, it was also evident that the teen was miserable, so Sam had no intention to let him suffer alone. The next day he spotted Blaine at lunchtime once more taking a seat with some sophomores. Excusing himself from the New Directions, Sam took his tray over to Blaine. Lucky for him this time Blaine had not managed to occupy the last free chair and instead was at the edge of the table, 3 spaces around him free. Pushing his tray opposite Blaine's, Sam slumped into the chair.

"Hi, Blaine." He said cheerfully.

"Hi." The dark-haired boy grumbled picking on his food.

Silence ensued between the two as Sam stared at Blaine's bowed head waiting for any type of response. It wasn't long until Blaine snapped his head up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch, with you." The blonde calmly replied with a smile.

"Haven't I made clear that I don't…"

"No Blaine, you've made perfectly clear that you would like to wallow in self-pity. But I want my best friend back. I also think you are a right jackass for just ignoring me when I have done nothing to you. You don't fancy this school or Glee anymore, fine, but what's your problem with me?"

By now the mood had shifted, Sam with a hint of anger in his voice looking at Blaine who in return had a stubborn, yet slightly apologetic look in his eyes.

"Why would you want to be my friend? I cheated on Kurt, I am not part of Glee anymore, soon enough I'll be back with your competition. I am nothing but a back-stabbing liar."

"I don't think you have insulted me this badly since I first came back to this school." Sam replied coldly. "Do you think I'm your friend because you are in Glee or because of Kurt? How shallow do you think I am?"

"I…, I don't think you are shallow Sam, I…" Blaine stammered, his earlier aggression now gone.

Sam smiled. "Good, then hopefully we can stop this bullshit and be friends again. It's not like you to go so aggro."

Blaine's look darkened. "Don't try to tell me who I am."

Again silence between them as Sam was stricken by Blaine's sudden and unexpected mood change. Both started picking on their food again and it was then that Sam's eyes fell on the other boy's hands. Hands that usually were perfectly manicured and groomed. Now however there were small cuts around several knuckles and in general they looked a bit rough. Without thinking he asked:

"What happened to your hands?"

For a brief second shock entered Blaine's expression and he fastly withdrew his hands. Then, as if realizing what he had done, his features relaxed and he put the hands back on the table.

"Just some gardening. You know with the extra free time, try clear my mind." Blaine responded trying to sound nonchalantly but obviously aware he wouldn't fool Sam. Not with that initial reaction. Yet, the blonde teenager just nodded. He doubted pushing further would lead anywhere. Blaine had obviously decided to suffer in silence and as far as Sam was concerned the only option was to hope it would blow over and keep a close eye on his friend. They finished their meal in near silence with a bit of meaningless small talk thrown in and both were inwardly relieved when the time came for the next class that they wouldn't share.

* * *

AN: Just to be clear, don't expect updates to remain this frequent. Having a bit of inspiration boost with this but that partly comes from the libertation of not overthinking it, so sorry for any spelling or grammar faults. I have proof-read and hope they aren't numerous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After their lunchtime confrontation the atmosphere between the two friends relaxed somewhat, but Blaine would still not come to Glee practice and engaging him into anything beyond small talk was near impossible. A perfect example was their chat on Friday's schools out. Sam had tried to persuade Blaine to join them for some weekend activity, but the other teenager had refused making half-hearted excused about homework. Their whole conversation had been a bit of a dead end.

"Dude, you are ace in all your classes, so don't take me for a fool."

When Blaine didn't answer, but instead buried his head in the locker, Sam continued.

"Okay, you have to stop this. We already covered I am not leaving you alone, you are not getting rid of me by transferring to Dalton or pretending I don't exist. You need to stop punishing yourself for what happened. Come out with us, start living your life again. It's gonna be okay."

Slamming his locker shut Blaine starred the other teen down.

"Okay? It's gonna be okay? It's very well not okay. Do you have any idea how I feel? It's like something is tearing me apart from the inside. So excuse me if I am not up for some happy shopping yet."

With that angry outburst Blaine left and Sam hadn't pressed the matter further. Hell, he could understand the other boy's misery, but on the other hand Blaine really took his grief and regret too far.

'Unhealthily so', the blonde thought.

Sam would have been in for a surprise had he been visiting Lima's favorite coffee shop the next Sunday afternoon. Then again maybe he wouldn't have recognized Blaine sitting on the far end of the café, an uncharacteristic baseball cap pulled down low to hide his face and a book so close to his face that little of it was visible.

A sudden voice interrupted Blaine from his thoughts. "One could think you don't want to be seen".

Startled Blaine looked up, saw the other guys face and instantly knew his reaction to look up had been a mistake. He fastly lowered his head, but too late. Sebastian's face mirrored Blaine's shock, although for completely different reasons. Taking in the view in front of him, Sebastian regained his composure and asked:

"Where did you get that shiner? " Stepping in a bit closer he continued, "Jeez, that looks awful. How the hell did you get that?"

Obviously embarrassed by the question Blaine pulled the baseball cap even lower into his face and pressed out a sharp answer.

"None of your business and as you so brilliantly observed I want to be alone, so I would appreciate if you could leave me to my book."

Not unsurprisingly Sebastian ignored Blaine's request and pulled out a chair to sit.

"Come on, if you wanted to be alone you wouldn't come to one of the busiest places in this lame town."

"And here I thought bringing a book kind of made clear that I wanted a quite cup of coffee." Blaine retorted.

"Blaine, I know there isn't much standing in my favor and we have by no means a good history, but this isn't you. You looked miserable when you came by at Dalton and now you sit here incognito with a black eye. What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing is going on. I had an accident. Was a bit preoccupied and walked into a pole. I am not exactly proud of it so forgive me for trying to cover it up rather than parading it around." Blaine responded flippantly.

Raising an eyebrow Sebastian retorted sarcastically: "You want me to believe you walked into a pole? Honestly Anderson, despite your sometimes dumb face, you are not stupid."

Shooting him an annoyed look, Blaine grabbed his belongings, murmured a 'Whatever!' leaving the other boy standing at the table while quickly heading for the door.

Blaine was annoyed at himself. He knew it had been a stupid idea to go for a coffee, but at home the walls had come in on him. With the Glee kids at a mall like Sam had texted him that morning, he had felt safe enough, but of course Sebastian Smythe, the guy that lived at Lima Beans, had to see him. He really needed to find a new coffee place. This place had to many memories, both bad and well … worse.

Lost in those thoughts Blaine didn't realize the footsteps following him until Sebastian seized him by the right arm.

"Blaine, please I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, but something is up with you and I think you should talk to someone."

"Don't tell me what I ought to do. You have made my life nothing but hell, so I thank you for keeping out of it." Blaine bit out tucking at Sebastian's grip. However, his attempt was half-heartedly for he could have easily gotten loose if he wanted, yet Sebastian continued to hold on to him.

"Look Blaine, I am not saying talk to me. Nick was worried about you too, he'll be there… he was the one telling me…"

"Whatever Nick told you is a lie. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to talk to him or any of the Warblers. You can tell him that." Blaine interrupted, this time successfully removing his arm from Sebastian's hold and leaving the coffee shop to go home.

* * *

AN: Another storming out, sorry I need to work on my endings, I know. I understand this isn't a long chapter, but this was never meant as much more than a one-shot and I reckon within 2 more chapters I will be done. I might afterwards condense it into 1-2 longer chapters. For now this is very much a work-in-progress. Enjoy. Feedback largely welcomed!


End file.
